Tournament of Soul
by Gracious the Homicidal Maniac
Summary: The DWMA is joining the Tri-wizard tournament. Who will be chosen? How will a certain pink haired miester handle these new people? Will anyone even read this? I hope so. READ AND REVIEW PLZ!...I don't know why I clicked spanish...Romance is few, for now.
1. Chapter 1

'**Ello, I am Lindsey Lohan!...Yes I know I can't spell worth crap. I AM SO SORRY ABOUT MY PREVIOUS STORIES! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! Any who, this is a crossover with Harry Potter and SOUL EATER! I've been reading some and really wanted to make one myself. :D I OWN NOTHING!**

Random POV is Random

Harry and his friends waited patiently as Dumbledore stood to announce the last school that had entered the contest while the clapping died down. The first two visiting schools as well as Hogwarts had just introduced themselves and displayed. For you see the Tri-wizard Tournament had just begun, but for some strange reason a 4th school had entered as well. This school was not one of magic, but of miesters and weapons. The DWMA, otherwise known as Death Weapon Miester Academy. Instead of the whole school coming a few students came with two chaperones, Ms. Marie and Professor Franken Stien.

After a brief introduction from the headmaster, in came Stien, on his chair backwards I might add, followed shortly behind by Marie the crusher as some call her. They stopped just short of the head table and turned to the entrance of the now rather crowded hall. As heads turned to see what was at first expected to be a small group of maybe thirty or so people, but instead was a young man standing in a black suit, decked out in symmetrical skulls and rectangles, with piercing gold ringed eyes, with black hair with three white stripes. Next to him were two girls, who looked related, dressed as cowgirls.

"Liz, Patty," the short boy spoke, the next thing they knew, the two glowed pink and became twin pistols which he lightly held upside down in his hands. He then summoned some sort of skateboard and glided down the pathway like it was the most normal thing the child had ever done. As soon as he reached his teachers he turned in wait for the next group to arrive. This came quick however, for they were already waiting at the entrance.

Yes, this tournament was definitely not one anyone was going to forget very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I know I started this yesterday, but I finally have a study hall so I had plenty of time to write. Oh, and to answer Mad-Hatter-Girl-99 thanks, and it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it. Alright, now here's chapter 2.**

Crona's mind

I can't believe I let them talk me into this! So many people, I don't know how to deal this may people! Especially not witches, not again. But everyone seems so happy that I came, even Ragnarok seems to like it here. Better than Shibusen anyway. Maka and I are the only ones left with our partners in weapon form, waiting. She gave me a warm smile before she left with Soul in her hands.

On her way to Black * Star she performed many complicated flips, slices, and then finally turned to where I was standing. It was my turn. After a while I started my stumbling pace forward, hoping Ragnarok didn't try to get me to use our demon wings. I don't know how to deal with preforming!

'**Oi, Crona! Let's give these idiots something to watch, how about a SCREECH ALPHA!' **Ragnarokthought to me. No, that's too much, let's use "Scream Resonance." I raised him high as his mouth formed and he shouted with a long, loud, and lone scream of **"**_**!**_**"** Everyone in the room flinched at the sound of us. I lowered him as the noise quieted, yet the mouth stayed, smiling at the reaction of the audience.

Many had blank looks, like they didn't understand what had just happened, others looked either frightened, awed, which as few in numbers, or even like I was some kind of monster. I can't deal with this, did I do something wrong. Maka looked at me reassuringly, so I didn't mess up. Okay, then why are they looking at us like that? Wait _us_. Their looking at us all like that, Make, Kid, Stein, Soul, Black * Star, Marie, all of us! What'd we do, we just got here. Everyone else preformed too. What's wrong with what we did?

'**Nothing Gupi. Their witches, now what do meisters do again? Oh that's right, **_**KILL THEM AND FEED THEIR SOULS TO WEAPONS TO MAKE DEATH SCYTHES!**_** THAT'S**** the issue here.'**

Oh, well that mental interruption answered those questions, but I still don't get it.

'**Of course you don't, my simple minded little idiot!'**

"Crona," Maka said sitting at our table. "Aren't you going to sit?"

"Oh, okay. Yeah." I mumbled sitting next to her at the as Ragnarok changed from his sword form to a small demon resting on my head. This did not go over well with the witches that surrounded us however. Many once blank looks changed to ones of fright and a few audible gasps could be heard. One bleach blond student from a table with a snake symbol was even bold enough to yell "What the bloody hell is _THAT_!" This soon caused an uproar of shouts and questions amongst the tables. Sadly a teacher was not the one quiet them. Ragnarok soon grew to his large, way more muscular form and made his voice thunder the room and halls. _**"OI, SHUT THE HELL UP!"**_ Fists meeting my head as a warning to what he would do to them if they didn't oblige.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here we go. Oh, I just wanted to add that I've been reading Lockdown, Escape from Furnace and now whenever I try to write my mind wonders off to insane Crona being locked up there, which has nothing to do with this story, so it may take a while for me to get the next chapter to where I want it. However I do have a basic idea of where I want to take this so it won't be too long before its posted. Anyway, here is the next chapter of Tournament of Soul…Heads up, I like Crona x Ragnarok, so please don't hate me if I ever add one of them slightly out of character so I can have my fun, PLEASE!**

**P.S. I suck at Stein's pov, I just can't get him in character for some reason. Oh, and I may have miss spelled bambi…Yeah, I don't know either.**

**Stein**

It took almost a full 5 minutes for Ragnarok to settle. Crona even resorted to 'the bambi eyes' to calm him, I still don't understand why that works. She looked a little shaken by the reactions of all the other students, which I got stuck fixing. I arose from my chair and walked calmly over to the headmasters.

"Should I explain Crona and Ragnarok's experience so you know the situation?"

"Yes, I do believe an explanation is in order, but not here. We'll talk after super, after all I'm sure there are some parts you would rather not say around the students." Dumbledore answered, understanding in his eyes. I turned my screw on the way back, attempting to keep my urge to dissect anyone away. No need for any more problems, too bad it wasn't working.

**Enter the Dragon**

Stupid Crona, I can't believe she did that in public! I HATE the bambi eyes, and why does she care I scarred the little brats! They don't matter, so why was it a problem! That stupid little id-

'Ragnarok, please calm down. You're thinking so loudly that I can hear it, and I hardly ever hear you unless you want me to. You know I can't deal with you being mad at me.' She thinks I'm mad at her? Well, I guess I am, but not really. **GAH!** You idiot, quit confusing me! Why don't you just eat and leave me the hell alone, Gupi! I'll be quiet, I told you that already. Now, GO AWAY! I glared and yanked her hair for emphasis.

This though happened to earn me a Maka chop. Why can't she just leave me alone, **SHE DOESN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHY I DID IT! I DON'T SEE A REASONING BEHIND HITTING ME FOR ****THAT!** Screw Maka, that stupid cow. She looked curious at me, probably wondering why I'm not screaming my head off. Eh, I'll get back at her later.

"Maka, why'd you h-h-hit Rags-erm. I mean Ragnarok." I can't believe this, first she uses the bambi eyes, and now **THAT STUPID NICKNAME!**...Wait, what she say. If I had an eyebrow it would have just sky rocketed. Why the heck would she do that, **ISN'T IT BAD ENOUGH SHE MADE ME SWEAR I'D STOP CUSSING!** Life isn't fair, I'm _the_ black dragon. Why am I stuck like this, _**FUDGE YOU MEDUSA!**_ Crap, I really wish I hadn't sworn not to use any curse words.

"He was being mean to you again, its not right for him to be a loud to abuse you." Well its not right not right for you to abuse **EVERYONE** either, now is it. Why should the stupid she-pig have the privilege and not me, **I'M A FLIPPIN' DRAGON FOR DEATH' SAKE! **I mean,** COME ON!** **DOES ANYONE ELSE EVEN NOTICE THIS CRAP!**

"B-b-b-but he wasn't being m-m-m-m-mean though…..Could you please stop it."

"Yay Maka. They're the partners, not you and Crona. Let them deal with their own problems, its not cool to try and force them to do it your way. Let them deal instead of you for once."

"Oh, who asked you Soul!"

"No one, cool people speak for themselves." Finally, I actually agree with someone for once. Now, if I could only SAY IT OUT LOUD! Stupid promise…..Hey Crona?

'Yay Rags, did I do something?' Sheesh, no you little moron, now shut up and listen!* I have to tell y-

"Alright everyone, this was a very eventful night. I believe it's time to get off to bed. Come now, chop, chop. We don't want to be tired for what I am sure is going to be even better than today, now would we." Dumbledore, you interrupting rat.

"Alright kids. Lets go, we have to patrol for a few rounds and then off to bed, alright?"

"Okay Ms. Marie." I swear we're starting to sound like we rehearsed this. Wait, why is Stein coming over here?

"Come on Crona, you, me, and Ragnarok have a date with the headmasters." Oh, great.

***RAGS IS HAVING A NAVI MOMENT! Sorry, I had to mention that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here goes nothing, which is also the only thing I own. Nothing. Well at least when it comes to Soul Eater and Harry Potter anyway. Now, ON WITH THE STORY! **

**P.S. anyone else out there notice during Chrona and Kid's fight she split the water in half? Anyone at all? Because I swear to you she did, and it was AWSOME!**

**Pov of the witch?**

"Chrona, are you sure you're okay? You've been acting sick since you put your name in the goblet."

"Yay, I'm f-f-f-fine, I thin-" That's when my coughing started again. I don't want to worry them, but this is getting really bad. I've been feeling bad even longer than they knew though. My stomach has felt strange since the talk with the headmasters, but I had just thought I was nervous. Maybe I am sick, but Rags usually keeps that from happening. I don't think I can handle this.

"Come on Chrona, lets go see Stein." I nodded back. I don't like this. Something feels wrong, what if it happens again?

_POOF._

I hit the ground with a louder thud then when Rags punched that wall. Major OW! I can't deal with this. WHY IS EVERY ONE SO HUGE, and why do I feel so fuzzy. I'm pink and fury, why am I pink and fury! Oh, w-w-w-w-w-w-why did it h-h-h-h-h-have to happen right n-n-n-n-now! W-wait, I look like a mongoose. Wasn't I bunny last time? Maybe I have m-more th-th-th-th-th-th-than o-o-o-o-one.

"Chrona, YOU'RE A MONGOOSE!" Okay, now everyone's staring, w-w-w-w-why did it have to happen in the hallway! "Come on Chrona, lets get you to Stein." She said picking me up, I tried squirming out of her grasps. I REALLY don't know how to deal with heights when I don't have my wings. That's when it happened again, a small poof could be heard as my form changed from a pink mongoose to a bat. I can't deal with pink bats!

"WAUGH!"

I looked at her with saucer eyes when she freaked. It took a while, but she calmed down enough to get me out of there before anyone started asking what was going on. I really hope stein isn't going to try and dissect me, I don't think I could handle that.

**And now I'm going to be a big meanie and stop here. So, reasoning for my whole 'Chrona has multiple animal forms' thing is A: I couldn't decide on a specific animal and B: I'VE ALLWAYS WANTED TO BE A SHAPE-SHIFTER! I mean, how cool would that be! Her witch ability is actually going to be shape-shifting. Chrona will, however** **still have Chrona qualities. This is because she is only half witch so she doesn't have the full ability. So, ya like my idea?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here you go. Oh, and I wanted to know if you guys had any pairings that don't involve Chrona or Ragnarok that you want me to put in here. You see, I was thinking that I don't have much experience with romance or action, so for space fillers I could add in a little bit of YOUR favorite pairings instead of making little space fillers you don't really care about while I get the action scenes I write as great as I possibly can get it. Which means you get your chapters with pairings you enjoy, and I get practice on writing things I'm not that experienced at doing. So, do ya like my idea, if you do then put a pairing in a review please!**

**Harry**

"Did you see that girl? I mean bloody hell. What could have caused that?" Ron asked. We saw her shape shift, but we didn't understand what was going on. She was acting sick one second, and then she was a pink mongoose. After that she managed to change into a bat. What is going on with that kid?

"Someone could have cast a spell on her as a prank, but I didn't see anything."

"This is rather odd isn't it?" Hermione commented, she's probably thinking of a book to try and figure out what happened to the pink haired girl. I really don't see why we can't just ask though. However, Draco managed to voice his opinion before I got a chance.

"Isn't it obvious, she's a half blood."

**Back to our favorite pinkete**

"You should be fine, we just need you to turn back." Stein had just explained what was going on to us, mainly me. I can change into any living thing, as long as its not a plant…We think. I'm not sure about this, why can't I figure how to change back.

"So how did you shift from a fruit bat to a mouse? Maybe you could do that to turn back." Oh, I guess that could work. Lets see.

_POOF_

I looked down, yep. Human, but wait. Oh my, I'M ON STEIN'S LAP! I don't know how to deal with this! Why didn't I get down first. "EEP!" I jumped up, but as soon as I had done so I sprout cat ears and a tail to match. I can't deal with this, no way. Even Stein's blushing!

"Well, um. I-it worked. Sort of." I mumbled, griping my new tail nervously. Oh, I can't handle this, it's too awkward.

"Uh, maybe we should go ask one of the magical teachers here about Chrona, you know. To get a second opinion." Thank you Maka! She grabbed my hand and lead me into the hall. It didn't take long before someone asked about my new-er, look. Three kids that resembled gryffindors walked up to us. The girl reminded me slightly of Maka, one of the guys hair looked like carrots, while the other had a lightning shaped scar and glasses. Please d-don't ask m-m-me.

"You're the girl who turned into a bat right? I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron," the red head waved. "And this is Harry." She proclaimed pointing to the other boy. "So, what's your name?"

"…"

Maka sighed as I cowered behind her. She was probably hoping I'd at least try to be friends with them instead of hiding. "I'm Maka, this is Chrona. She's really shy, so sorry about her acting like this. It just hasn't been a good day is all."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Harry replied. "Does it have to do with, um. Those." He pointed to my down cast ears and now bushy tail. They kind of look like a dog's, I wonder if it switched and I just didn't notice.

Maka just shrugged off the comment and changed the subject to the matter at hand, finding a teacher.

"Do you guys know any teachers who have an animal that they can turn into?"

"Yay, if you want we can take you to her classroom. Its just a few corridors away." My ears perked up at the statement. Maybe she could teach me how to deal with this before the tournament starts up!

"Sure, th-th-that'd be very h-helpful. Thank you." I guess me actually talking was his cue to come out though. I don't think they like Ragnarok considering the three of them jumped back when he did. Maybe I should just stay quiet next time.

**No official POV**

"Chrona, why the hell do you have this?" The small black thing asked, pulling up her dress and yanking her pink and black tail. "EEP! QUIT THAT RAGNAROK!" Chrona complained while attempting to pry the creature off of it. Maka looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel as she grabbed a book from Hermione with a cry of "MAKA CHOP!" while slamming the hardback book down on the head of the bold little thing. It actually sent him, as well as the girl he was connected to, slamming into the floor. The demon even had an indent where the merciless blow had been struck.

"Bloody HELL!" The red head practically yelled as mouths hit the floor at the rather odd sight. Passerby's even started to walk ever so slightly under a sprint to avoid the angered meister who still clutched the blackened book in her hand, ready to swing at any person who would be dump enough to send any foul comments her way.

By the time she had calmed and given the rather large herb ology book back Chrona had adjusted her partner so he was sticking out of her torso so she could carry around the little guy since he was out cold. She stood rather shakily, everyone but Maka half expected her to fall back down even. However, she simply stood there, looking rather embarrassed about the turn of events. Others seemed to have noticed that nothing else going to occur and had left, making the silence almost unbearable. So Hermione decided it would be a good time to voice the question almost everyone was currently thinking.

"What is _THAT_?" she questioned pointing to the black being that was currently being cradled in the pink haired girl's lanky arms.

"Ragnarok is my partner, I d-don't like it-t-t when people say mean things about him." She then looked away and made a pouty face that made Maka giggle.

"Alright, what is he?" Hermione tried again, slightly confused about the whole 'partner' thing. Chrona turned back to her a slight smile playing at her lips.

"He's my blood, my weapon partner, and a good friend of mine." She said cuddling him. "I've known him since I was about six." No one really knew what to say about that. Chrona's sad baby blue eyes had changed when she had said it, making them seem more like a bright sky blue color. Her smile grew and her now cat, yes they changed again, appendages disappeared.

Unaware of what he was doing, Ragnarok had subconsciously started to smile as well at the attention he was receiving. Maka, along with the young witch and wizards, kind of found this cute. After all, its not every day you get to see anything like this. It looks like we finally found something Chrona can deal with.

**FINALLY! That took sooooo long, by the way the reason I switch povs is because I stop writing and then I'll start up again. Honestly, I like the last one best. CHRORAG! WOOHOOO! Even though it was one sided and she only said friend. Of course the gang is finally starting to be introduced to Harry and his friends. I'm going to shut up now, BYESEYS! **


End file.
